Laika
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: Succubus, check. Doc, check. Idiotic-ness described by Kenzi, check. My take on season 2, when all the shit hits the fan. The incredibly true adventures of two girls in constant misunderstanding and heartbreak. Appearances by Lachlan, Trick, Kenz, Dyson, and more. Chapter 16: If you were beginning to think Bo was dead, forgotten, or running away, this is for you!
1. Collection of Belongings

This is something I wrote for how I think Bo will feel soon based on the events of 2x07 of Lost Girl.

My friends are looking at me like they're waiting for me to explode.

Kenzi, she's the most forward, but I guess I should expect that from her. Always raising her eyebrows, and making snide remarks about Dyson and Lauren. Which actually doesn't annoy me, because I know that's her way of making me feel better.

And it works for a minute or two, but then my mind wanders.

Anyway. Back to weirdness between my friends and I- Trick pulled me aside and told me that it's okay if I wanted to take a break from the job.

Which pissed me the hell off.

But he meant well too, so my conscience is having a hard time staying angry with him, and the rest of them.

Hale has used his whistling to distinguish several of my headaches, even after I've said I'm fine.

Dyson has even offered his furry shoulder to lean on, which was incredibly uncomfortable; considering his girl friend was in the room.

But I can't be upset with him either; because it's obvious he cares about me.

And taking out my emotions on my friends won't solve anything.

Nothing.

Nada.

Nadia.

My thoughts instinctively flew back to the beautiful woman captive in the glass cocoon.

Then, like a nightmare, Lauren's smile crept a way in to my conscious thoughts, and added to the pressure in my chest.

_She has the most beautiful smile_.

"You're spacing out, Laika." Kenzi's usually sure voice was hinted with concern.

"Who's Laika?" I played off my previous "space out" with a laugh.

She didn't buy it, but pretended to not notice.

"Only the most awesome dog _ever_." Kenzi rolled her eyes, and looked away from me. I was just about to ask what Laika the dog had to do with my spacing out, but Kenzi tentatively continued in a soft tone; "Anyway, the one who must not be named called earlier."

"Dyson?" I asked hopeful, not because I was expecting his call, or even wanted another furry offer, but because the other option was too risky to get hopeful about.

_Off limits_.

"No. Rhymes with Whorin'," Kenzi paused and lowered her voice, "_pizdoon suka_."

I actually laughed at the look on her face, and then prepared my self for a conversation involving the one person who hadn't been sensitive with me in _my_ predicament, "Booty call?" My light voice sounded forced, even to me, because although I tried to hide the dread, it seeped through anyway. "

"Whoa, pinch me if you didn't just use cynicism."

I smiled apologetically at my best friend.

"Dude, I think I just got my best friend back." Her smile actually got me to smile, the second time in the past three minutes. Record?

"Shut up, and tell me what she said." I replied rolling my eyes, and slapping her legs off the coffee table.

"She left some stuff here, and the Ash-hole is letting her come over, escorted and all," I dropped my eyes, _oh_, "So, I was wondering, do _you_ want to watch the Notebook and the Titanic over some totally awesomely unhealthy snacks tonight?"

"That sounds lovely, Kenz," I gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Get the late night icecream with the potato chips and chocolate crunches!"

"Yeah, yeah, if you're lucky." And with that Kenzi was gone.

Leaving me with my thoughts, for all of about two minutes.

Then came the knock.

And the next knock.

And the more frantic, louder, knocks.

I walked slowly to the door, not ready to see her yet, "Delivery?" I asked, buying time- and trying, hopelessly, to get in an acceptable mood.

"Bo." She whispered, "Let me in."

I opened the door, quickly, and let it slam against the wall, laughing very loud and very fake.

"It's not like you're a vampire, you can barge in whenever you want without killing your self, you know."

My joke came out a little harsher than I had intended, and by the looks of it, Lauren was in no condition for spiteful remarks.

"I just need to collect my belongings." Her voice was monotone and her face was in robot mode.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for- come in." I quickly tried to usher her inside, but she didn't move. And then our eyes caught.

"I called. Kenzi"-

"She told me."

It was silent as we stared at each other. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I didn't expect you, is what I meant."

I laughed bitterly, "I'm not going to suck your face off. Come inside." I got out of the doorway, and walked to the kitchen, knowing eventually she'd follow me inside.

I decided I needed a drink. Or several. Then I heard the door click shut.

Hell, maybe Lauren wanted one.

"You want a drink?"

She hesitated, "I don't plan on staying, Bo."

I poured my drink, scotch from Kenzi's stash under the sink, and pointed to the couch, "Your _collection of belongings_ is right there."

She looked desperate, "I didn't mean it like that, Bo, it's just there's someone outside waiting for me. They said no more than ten minutes."

I downed my drink and nodded to the door, "No hard feelings, Doc. So sorry, but I'd like to be alone right now."

"Bo"- She started, but I cut her off, and poured more scotch.

"Or did you come for another quickie?" I questioned as I downed the new drink.

"I deserve that." She allowed

"Did I?" Third one poured.

"No, Bo," She took a step toward me, "You didn't, and you don't. I'm just so confused. I didn't mean to hurt you." Then another step, flailing her arms around in that adorable _Lauren_ way.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the haunting thoughts, and took another bite

"Oh yeah, hell, _confused_. You didn't seem confused when you were fucking me. Or should I say fucking me over? The _second_ time."

She took another step towards me, and then the third scotch burning a way down my throat brought tears to my eyes.

I didn't want to have a vulnerable moment with her.

"Bo." Her eyes pleaded me to stop, so innocent, so concerned, and so pure. How could she do this to me? How did she have this affect on me?

Before I knew it her arms were around me, as the tears poured all over her shirt, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, baby." She whispered in my ear, and it just brought more tears.

I allowed the safe heaven she was to wash over me for a moment of escape, and then I pushed her away, and forced back the sobs.

"I see you talk about her, the way you look at her. You guys, I bet, are so great together." I smiled, pushing away my sour feelings, "I'm going to get her out of that ice cocoon for you." A hot tear made a journey through gravity down my cheek, "I promise you that Lauren, on one condition."

She nodded, "What is it?"

"After she's free, I'm done."

Her confused eyes pleaded elaboration. When could I ever resist those eyes?

I gestured between us, "We're done."

"Fair enough." She grabbed her bag of stuff, and left.

Scotch four?


	2. Gotta Have A Means To End

I stared at the peeling stairwell before me, and wondered how something could end, if it never even begun.

Then, after a time I didn't measure, I snapped out of my dead end thoughts, and decided it was time to rejoin my watchman in the night.

As I made my way down the crumbling stairs of the abandoned building Bo called home, I found myself feeling quite a bit emptier than I had before.

Before Bo had agreed to help me rescue Nadia from her five-year stale mate.

I had a feeling creeping up my spine that I was missing something, but when I looked at my hands, I saw the famously called 'collection of belongings'.

Belongings Bo had discarded from me, in two very intimate situations.

Belongings that smelt like Bo, that reminded me of Bo.

Belongings that resembled determination and resistance.

Belongings Bo put her mark on.

I, after what seemed like hours, made it outside of Bo's building, and caught eyes with the watchman.

"Ready?" He asked as a way of greeting, and I was grateful to breathe in the night's fresh air and see a familiar face.

Peter Karsson was one of the nicer Fae in charge of watching over my whereabouts. Actually, the only nice Fae Watchman I had come across. Peter always meant well, and being as emotionally drained as I was at the moment, I allowed him to take my bag without a fight.

"Thank you, Peter." I tried to smile at him, as we started walking down the street, but even I knew it looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"You look tired," Peter commented, "Time for bed?"

"Maybe a drink, if you're up for it." I glanced up at the seven foot tall Fae before me. "If Danny is waiting on you, don't worry about it, though." I added on second thought.

"Actually, he's at Lisel's tonight. She wanted to be with him for Mother's Fae day weekend, so a drink sounds nice if you're buying." Peter smiled, showing me his pearly whites. It amazed me that he could be just over a thousand years old and still have perfect teeth, but that was Pete for you; completely _anal_, to a point where he rivaled me.

That's what I liked about him so much, he understood my articulate ways, he knew how to make me laugh, and how to get me to talk.

And his breath didn't _stink_.

"I'm always buying," I replied rolling my eyes, as we crossed a street and began a good ten minute long walk to the Dal.

"I'll buy next time." Pete winked, and I couldn't help but smile, but my face contorted into a grimace again, and I realized I was holding back tears.

The familiar sour lump in my throat, the sting in my eyes, that pressure under my forehead, the twitch of my left ear- I could only come to one reasonable conclusion.

I was about to start crying. However unreasonable that actually was.

"Whoa there, Doc, take it easy,"

I didn't trust my voice, so I nodded, and untangled my face from its previous distortion. _Remain calm, neutral, breathe in then out- Do not panic, Lauren. _

"It's Bo again, isn't it?" He asked, and I shook my head in vain, vigorously, "What did she do this time?" He sounded protective.

I swallowed as forcefully as I could and whispered, "_Nothing_._"_

He just gave me a knowing look; probably similar to the look he gave his son when Danny was lying.

I wouldn't give up that easy.

I wasn't a fucking kid. However old that kid actually was.

"Come on, Lauren, I know when you're feeling down, and I know when you're feeling down about _her_."

_Nope, he wouldn't get an answer_, I quickened my pace instead.

"Was Dyson there?" He fished blindly, and he struck gold- hit one my incredibly rare nerves.

I couldn't help but turn around with blind rage lighting up my eyes, "She didn't do _anything_, okay? She found out about Nadia, and she offered to _help_ me. She was mad, she said some things I deserved, but in the end she did what she always does, and she wants to _help _me!"

Peter Karsson nodded, "You wanted her to fight for you."

I looked away, "No, I just"-

"You're bothered that she fought for Dyson, even after he physically couldn't love her, and now she's not fighting for you."

I glared at the ground, and refused to meet his gaze as I gave up concealing my emotions, and begrudgingly let the first tear fall. "No, Pete. She _is_ fighting for me- she's going to get Nadia back. She wants to help me, and that doesn't surprise me. What bother's me is that she said after she gets Nadia back we are over."

"You never were." Peter reminded me unnecessarily.

"_Exactly. _We never were. Never could be, never would be. Nothing would ever work between us, so why even think about it? So, I didn't think about it. But now, now I can't stop thinking about it. How is that even fair? She tells me we'll be over? I wasn't even aware she thought- I didn't expect her to- _Peter_, she thought we had a chance…She _wanted_ a chance-It's so fucking unfair." I tried to catch my breath.

"And do you think so?" Peter asked, but I barely heard him, because I couldn't stop venting, I couldn't stop, because if I did then I would crumble.

"I finally have a chance to get Nadia back, and all I can think about is Bo, and how she thinks we have something- that we have something to end- And how she's willing to give it up, so I can have Nadia back, and"-

"_Lauren._ Forget Nadia, forget species, forget limitations. Do you think you two have a chance?"


	3. A Graduating Thesis

"Honey, I'm home!" Kenzi's singsong voice flew through the door as it slammed shut, and I was just finishing another scotch as she entered our modest abode of peeling walls and absent windows.

I cringed at the sound of reality and gripped our bar table forcefully; if you didn't know me you might say I was flustered. If you did know me, you'd say I was drunk.

"Kenz!" I whined, "_Ow!_"

She took in the, most probably, very pathetic sight of me, and disbelief showed it self among her features. " We're celebrating?" She quipped, knowing full well there was nothing to celebrate, and knowing full well scotch was not _for_ celebrating.

It was for drowning reality and engulfing overbearing emotions.

And even if the half empty bottle of the harsh remedy was not enough indication, she could have guessed my mood was sour from the glare I pointed towards her.

Kenzi plopped down at the stool next to mine, and raised her eyebrows at me audaciously, obviously in no chirpy mood her self.

We sat in resolute silence, neither of us accepting defeat.

She wanted to know what was up, and I didn't want to tell her.

No. She knew what was up. She wanted me to confess.

It was a daft several minutes, before I poured us both a scotch, and sighed at my helplessness.

Maybe scotch wasn't enough; maybe vodka was a better option.

We gave each other a look.

_Cheers, bottoms up._

"She's got under my skin again, Kenz." I admitted, sounding more sober than I should have.

"And… That concludes our session of Dense as Fuck Anonymous." Kenzi rolled her eyes at me, and gave me a disapproving look.

"Fuck off, Kenzi." I shook my head in annoyance.

"Hey," She put her hands up in defense, "all I'm saying is that you, my dear Bo-Bo, are _obviously_ affected by the Good Doctor, and the sooner you admit that, the sooner you can sort your self out."

"I don't need sorting."

"You've nearly finished a bottle of scotch."

"I'm a grown woman."

"Own up to your emotions."

She started another glaring contest.

I broke first for the second time in the _same night_.

Another sigh escaped my throat as I explained in a low shameful voice, "I don't know how she does it, Kenz, but everything she says and doesn't say, it _get_s to me. I cried in her arms tonight, and I wanted nothing more than to say I wouldn't help her, that she could fuck right off. And I was obviously asking for her to grab her shit and leave, but she didn't. The next thing I know I'm in her arms, and she's comforting me. Then I'm promising to help her, when she didn't even _ask _for help." I shook my head in disbelief. "I'm a _succubus_, I take what I want, and I discard the rest. So why do I let her fuck with me? She used me twice, betrayed me twice, and all I can do is-" I motioned around my self-"This." I caught my breath, and softly continued, "I would do anything for her, Kenz. I told her I would get Nadia back to her. But I feel so slimy and selfish because I wish things were different, you know? I wish I wasn't up against all the odds." My voice dropped so low that I barely heard it my self, and I couldn't look at Kenzi as I continued, "I want nothing more than a chance with her, nothing more than for her to be free. To live a normal life with her."

My best friend and I sat in silence, digesting my confession, saturating in the intense darkness surrounding this fragile moment.

"I think you graduated with that one." Kenzi replied softly, as she started to rub the small of my back comfortingly.

We sat like that for a while.


	4. Spontaneous Combustion

Hey guys! Thanks so much for your enthusiastic reviews! I'm sorry if I'm annoying you guys with my constant updates (2 in 1 day? That's crazy!)

Anyway, just wanted to say sorry in advanced for this angsty chapter, so here we go...

I told Peter I was skipping the drink because I was tired, but the disappointed look he gave me proved that he knew the real reason I was skipping out on him.

And that just made me feel spineless. Peter Karsson, the only Fae that thought I was worthwhile, was disappointed in me.

He had given me a chance, he had even become my friend, and I had disappointed him.

But how could I forget genetics, forget the past, forget all methods of _reason_, and just dive head first into rocky water?

The look on his face was unmistakable. Like a father would of a daughter, he had expected more from the human slave who, apparently, couldn't even handle her love life.

He had expected some fight in that woman, and he had been mistaken. That woman had been dismantled and tamed years ago. Perhaps what he saw in me was only a reflection of Bo's own determination and passionate composition. Her strength, her beauty, her _worthiness_, was probably all he saw in my otherwise vacant eyes.

Then I realized Peter wasn't the only Fae who had given me a chance.

Was I really the spineless feckless vermin Fae referred to me as?

When did I stop fighting for respect?

When did I give up?

More importantly, why did Bo want to free me so badly from my slavery?

Why the hell did she care?

I realized I had angrily and unconsciously walked right back to Bo's building.

Hesitating for only a second, fueled by my newfound discontent and fury, I stomped assuredly right up the staircase, and barged right through her door.

She was the most wanted woman in the dangerous and secret Fae world and she didn't even have a _lock_ on her fucking front door.

That just got me angrier. She was so free, so careless, so unassuming.

I wasn't prepared for what I had barged in to, though, as I took in the scene before me.

Kenzi was hugging Bo tightly, as the Succubus rocked against her, seemingly becoming undone. They were seated at their stools, and there was an empty bottle of scotch on their kitchen counter.

I suddenly felt very out of place, as both of their eyes shot up to meet mine.

Bo's mascara was flowing down her cheeks in several black streams.

Kenzi looked like her heart had shattered for her obviously hurt friend.

It was probably the most intimate moment I had ever witnessed.

My anger slowly melted away, as I took in Bo's taut frown and red eyes.

For the first time, I saw just how vulnerable she was.

"Fuck." I whispered, looking away as quickly as I had broken in.

"Yeah, _fuck_." Kenzi mocked, and was probably about to say some really clever quip, as Bo stopped her, with a low whisper.

Then Bo wiped the streams of black from her face with her shirt, and smiled apologetically, "Sorry you had to see that. Did you forget something else?" She asked me, her voice unwavering, her eyes completely recovered.

It was like she hadn't even been crying.

Her voice was so fake sounding; I almost didn't register that she had said anything, never the less to _me. _How could she pull her self to together in a matter of seconds?

I envied her.

All of my blind rage, stowed up for five long years, ripped to my surface, and I aimed it at her.

"My dignity. I don't want your help, Bo. I'm not an incompetent damsel in distress. I don't _need_ you." I replied, the bile in my heart surfacing, my agitation smothering coherent thought.

I was so jealous of her _control_.

Here I was, falling apart at the seams, and she could just shut off her emotions with the flick of her hand.

Kenzi was shocked at my words, my anger, and my emotion, to the point that her mouth was gaping open.

Bo didn't know what to say, so I continued before she could, "Wolf got your tongue?" I asked, "Or, better yet, did you just realize that you lost _both_ of your play things?"

"Lauren, you were never a play thing." Bo looked confused and hurt. "And Dyson is the past."

I wanted her to take the bait. I wanted her to yell at me. I wanted her to _lose control_, for a second. I wanted her to take a blow at me under the belt.

"No, you don't get to do _that_. I don't want your charity. You're a selfish wolf dressed up as a selfless lamb, and I'm _so fucking tired_ of taking the blame for everything!" I screamed, and then I continued more calmly, "My lies, my betrayal, my past, my faults, my mistakes, my coldness, my species? I don't want your pity, I don't want your _high horse bullshit_, and I definitely don't want your _help_."

Bo looked lost, crushed- worse than before. She didn't explode with hate; just clenched her jaw, and met my eyes.

"Did you get what you came for?" She asked, with finality and conviction.

I hadn't.

"Get out of here." Kenzi seemed to have recovered, "Because I swear on all that is Fae, I will fuck you up beyond recognition, and you _will_ need a body bag."

The fight had resigned it self once again. And now that my anger was gone, I was overcome with regret.

I guess I lingered a second too long, just staring at the Succubus: the root of all of my emotions, all of my actions, and my changing expectations.

Just a second too long, because Kenzi suddenly slapped me so hard, that my neck cracked and my cheek burned.

And without another word, I was gone, with the knowledge of exactly what I had been missing the whole time.


	5. Selflessly Mistaken

_Sex appeal is no match for natural beauty. She's been in a coma for 5 years, and still her radiance is more powerful than mine on my best day with my make up done and my best leather. The odd thing is her spirit, her essence; it still glows, even in her inhabited state. The glow is fascinating to feel, and completely overbearing. No wonder Lauren is still searching for a cure. This creature is breath taking. Imagine what she's like alive. _

I quietly stepped into the room, and observed Bo.

The Succubus could be incredibly predictable in matters of the heart, but her hunting strategies had always surprised me, and of course, her unfortunate targets.

She looked at the motionless body before her, and reached out to touch the glass, which acted as a barrier between her and the woman that lay beneath.

She had a curious look on her, surprisingly, delicate features. She looked at the cocooned woman with a peculiar longing.

I'd never seen her in such an intimate setting, and the elegance, which she held her self with, was astonishing. The softness of her eyes seemed completely out of character.

Then without warning, she tensed, and turned to face me, fists up and ready to attack if the occasion called for it.

I couldn't help but smile at her, "Took you a while for you to realize I was in here."

She didn't reply, but her expression softened, as much as it could with me around, and she relaxed her warrior stance.

"What do you want?" She demanded to know.

"I wanted to check in with Nadia," I told her, "And you?" I taunted.

She gave me a look, not a disbelieving look, more of a _fuck off_ look. She looked as if she were about to say, 'I don't have time for you', which would be completely unacceptable and unforgivable, so I spoke before she could.

"Actually, I wanted to propose an offer to you. I think you may be very interested."

She raised her eyebrows and waited for me to continue.

"Nadia, as you know, has been in a stale mate for several years, but it's not for the reason Doctor Lewis believes. The prior Ash arranged to curse Nadia into her present state of oblivion. As you know, Lauren aided, and actually cured, the fatal Fae outbreak, and The Ash who I succeeded decided she would be a valuable asset."

I watched as she digested the information, "Where do I come in?" She asked, skeptically.

"I don't appreciate unruliness and dishonesty as traits in the human kind I own, and it seems to mean Lauren, with your undeniable help, is getting ahead of her self."

She clenched her jaw, "Where do I come in, Lachlan?" Her patience was running low, so I ignored the threatening tint in her voice and continued.

"I want Lauren to recommit to me, to be in my debt. So, what I'm proposing is that you remove the curse from Nadia. I will give you the means to do complete the task. All you really have to do is remove a nail from a block of wood."

"Why don't _you_?" She shot back, angrily.

"It has to be a selfless act, and I have an agenda. I would like Lauren to recommit to me, to be in my debt."

"I would just tell her that I did it." Bo concluded, thinking she found a fatal fault in my plan.

"The penalty for acting selfishly is death of the cursed, so unless you want to have Nadia's blood on your hands, I would suggest you keep this discussion between us."

I handed her the envelope of necessary information and walked out of the slightly ajar door, knowing she couldn't refuse my offer, even if it hurt the Doctor and her self.

Bo really was perfect for the job.


	6. Modus Operandi

Lachlan's proposition had finally finished sinking its teeth into my psyche, and I had come to a crossroad.

If he expected me to simply follow his command, and allow Lauren to be manipulated into feelings of respect and debt where they were not due, then he had reached a fatal flaw in his big bad plan.

I couldn't just _let_ her think he was so great, _let_ her think she owed her freedom to him. I couldn't _choose_ fate for her.

Ever since I found out she was a slave to the Ash, who ever it happened to be, I had wanted to free her from _his_ clutches. I had wanted to show her how to be free, how to be what she wanted, instead of what someone else wanted. I had ached to release her from her burden.

That ache, being at it's strongest, was what drove me to her doorstep at this very moment.

How could I sign away her future without knowing if she consented to it?

How could I take away what I wanted to give her the most?

My heart pounded as my fist hesitated in front of her apartment.

What if she _had_ given up her freedom for Nadia?

Could I still go through with Lachlan's wishes?

If Lauren had committed to the Ash as a result of Nadia's coma, then her choice had been made- five years ago.

A pit of helplessness planted itself in my stomach.

Would her answer be different now? Would she still sign away her life to save Nadia?

And even deeper a voice inside of me nagged, _would her answer be different now because of me?_

But I shooed that naïve voice away, and pushed my fist forward, knocking her door three concise times.

She opened seconds later, still wearing her lab coat, and to my surprise she looked relieved to see me.

Then she looked guilty.

Then she ushered me inside her apartment, and we sat on her couch without a word.

_Just ask, Succubus_.

"I was completely out of line the other day," She started, "I'm so sorry"-

I cut her off before she could twist my conscience anymore, "I'm not here about that."

She hung her head, "Is there a case?" She inquired softly, as if she were afraid I would combust if she spoke too quickly or loudly.

As if I was _fragile_.

I pushed away the feelings of inadequacy that overcame me, and promised my self I would mope around in them later- with a tub of ice cream and one fabulous Kenzi as my pillow.

"No, I wanted to ask you a personal question." I told her, not asking or demanding, in a level, almost professional, voice.

She looked surprised, "Personal?"

I sucked my breath in.

_Why so surprised? Are we not personal?_

"How did you come into this world?"

She laughed nervously, obviously I had struck a nerve, "Well, it's a biological process involving a male and a female, but I doubt that's what you meant."

My patience was running thin, "Lauren," I said firmly, and our eyes met, "Why did you _stay_ in this world? What did the Ash promise you for your," I paused and thought of the least offensive word, "Loyalty."

Recognition spread through her features, and her eyes flashed back to a time very far away.

"Bo," Her voice was a warning, _don't ask_, and she looked down at her lap, where her fingers wrestled nervously against one another.

"I need to know." I explained, capturing her eyes again.

"It's complicated."

My patience had run out, and my temper flared, "No, Lauren, it's not complicated. Either you gave up your freedom for Nadia or for science, or for _something_- but I want to know _why_ you're a slave." She was silent, "_Damn it, Lauren_. Either you sacrificed your self for her, or you didn't." My voice leaned towards hostile as I grabbed her hands in mine. "Tell me _why_." This time I didn't censor my desperation, furry, or utter confusion.

The fierceness in her eyes paralyzed me.

"The Ash promised me all the resources available to Fae and human, in order to stabilize her, and to ultimately wake her. I committed to him for her life and for my sanity. At the time, I didn't realize how tight my leash would be. I didn't realize how much I was sacrificing. The conditions were, in exchange for my services, I would be provided with all available resources for Nadia." Her voice was level, "But in all truth, knowing now? Knowing what I've become? I would still do it all over again. I don't know if the Lauren five years ago would have if she understood the complete conditions, the full affects. But for the person I am now, the Fae world is just as much my home as the human world. Good or bad, _I_ would do it again." Her voice didn't waver, and her eyes didn't stray from mine.

When I thought she was done, I let go of her hands and was about to excuse myself, turning away from her, when she continued, her voice reflective and passionate. Our eyes met again, almost magnetically.

"Five years ago I would have detested the idea of becoming a puppet for a secret society, isolated from humans, family, normalcy. I would have let Nadia go, eventually, knowing she wouldn't want me to sacrifice my liberty for the off chance she would wake up. I would have moved on, _eventually_. But Bo, it's so odd to think about the past, about who I was, because here I am, with a dog collar around my neck, telling you I would do it again. Telling you that I've changed, that I'm not who I was, that in spite of all the bad, I would do it again. It's so amazing, how we all adapt to ever changing conditions. It's so amazing how evolution makes us forget what the past was really like. And here I am, remembering who I was, and feeling so far from that person. Feeling so _different_. Five years ago, seems like a nightmare, Bo, it seems like a fairy tale. It's surreal to be sitting here, with you, talking about _then_, about what used to motivate me, with you."

Lauren's words stopped tumbling out of her mouth, and I couldn't squelch my growing dread.

"Why is sitting with _me_, so weird? If anything, I think we can relate to some respect. I was a murderous freak for ten years, and then _poof_, I belonged somewhere. I was _loved_. I was understood. I wasn't exactly the monster I thought I was. I went from selfish to selfless in a matter of months. And while I _know_ how it felt to be lost, while I remember being a monster, I don't know how it would feel now, after everything I've been through. I feel so far away from that person I thought I was, and then sometimes, out of nowhere, she surfaces, and it scares the hell out of me. It hits me harder, because I don't expect it. Being here right now, I feel like I'm that lost girl again."

"You're not a monster, Bo. And you shouldn't feel lost, because the reason I would do it all again, the reason I wouldn't give up this life, is _you_. The reason I wake up in the morning isn't just because I have to for Nadia, it's because I _want_ to, because you make this acceptable- adaptable. You give me hope, Bo. And, knowing what I do, I couldn't give _you_ up, for a different human life."

I shook my head, refusing to believe the feelings Lauren was admitting to.

Refusing to believe the intensity in her eyes.

"Lauren, what if I said Nadia was closer to being awake than you think?"

The passion in her eyes deflated, and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Are you?"

I couldn't look at her as I lied, "No, but _what if?_"

"Do you find my emotions amusing?" She sounded defensive.

I still couldn't look at her.

"I don't find any of this amusing, but I need to know, if it meant Nadia waking up, right now, would you remain a slave?"

"Do I have any other option?" She remarked bitterly.

"Would you, Lauren?" I pressed, firmly.

The last fight in her eyes disappeared, and she whispered, almost begrudgingly, disappointedly, and "Yes."

_Leave, Succubus. You let her suck you in again. Don't let her distract you any longer. You got your answer, Succubus. Burn your ridiculous hope and leave_. _Give her what she wants._

It might take ten years, or perhaps five, but eventually, this would become the past, and I would hardly remember how this feels. Hell, I might even laugh at myself.


	7. What Goes Bump In The Night

W_hy was she so intent on learning about the conditions and reasons of my Fealty?_

Bo had completely caught me off guard, and now I couldn't follow through with the early night I had promised myself.

Tomorrow would be all work, and if I didn't come to some sort of conclusion tonight, then thoughts of Bo would override thoughts of work, and the Ash would be more than peeved if I didn't complete his tasks with utmost thoroughness and efficiency.

And he would, most likely, send me to the dungeon, if I failed to meet his standards.

I promised my self I would not let him cage me like an animal again, and if saving that ounce of dignity meant following his wishes, than I would do as he demanded without question.

So I lay in bed staring up at the dull ceiling, wondering what Bo's determination meant. Trying to figure out why she had asked the questions we had been dancing around for months, tonight.

Jealously was my first suspicion.

Nadia was the only immediate change in our relationship as of late, and therefore Bo could feel rushed and threatened.

I quickly dismissed that thought.

Bo had been very direct in her questioning and very brief with her reasons, but she wouldn't lie to my face. I couldn't believe she would lie to me, even as a Succubus she was an extremely morally balanced person.

And she had no reason, I know of, to have lied. She had always been very cautious when speaking of the woman in the coma, as if she were walking on shattered glass.

No matter how complicated our relationship had become as a result of Nadia, I could not believe Bo would disregard her principles to simply punish my betrayals.

If I did believe she would degrade her morals as a result of my actions, I would have been nescient and presumptuous.

She may have been hurt by my lies, but she wouldn't seek the answers to her questions as tactlessly as she had tonight, unless there was a reason for her to hasten her approach and therefore become quite sloppy.

She _was_, after all, a detective.

I continued pondering her odd behavior, biting my lip with growing confusion.

She had always been cautious around me. A fact that was odd for a Succubus, and especially Bo. She could be painfully blunt at times, but she had never pushed me or forced me to do or to say anything I didn't want to. She always treated me gently, always in control of her emotions.

There were only a few exceptions to that description.

I absentmindedly touched my "dog collar" as she called it.

Even after she learned of the Ash's request to get her off Vex's trail, which landed me in her bed as a distraction, she had not been so direct as she was tonight.

She had, mostly, avoided me. She had given herself space, and had come back to me with a level head. She had never made her feelings so obvious as she had tonight.

So, what was different about _this_ night?

What wasn't she telling me?

_I'm going to get her out of that ice cocoon_

_I promise you that Lauren, on one condition_

_After she's free, I'm done_

_We're done_

The memory, feeling so far away now, caused me to shiver.

Bo hadn't asked me to choose between her and Nadia, but she might as well have.

Could I handle losing Bo?

I had asked myself this question several times before.

And the evidence pointed towards no.

I did, after all, sleep with Bo to keep her off the streets and out of Vex's line of sight. I did, after all, keep Nadia's existence from her. I did, after all, try to help her control her powers so that she could have the monogamous relationship she longed for.

Could I handle losing Nadia?

A bitter voice in the back of my mind reminded me that I already had. Five years ago.

The problem was, I had never really let go of Nadia. Nadia was a sure thing. Nadia was familiar and safe. Nadia was love and warmth, and everything the Compound and the Ash weren't. Nadia was home. Nadia was the reason I was a slave. Nadia was why I woke up every morning. I had held on to her too long to just let go. She was my only confident for the past five lonely years.

And then Bo came along. Warmer than the ghosts of memories I had left of Nadia.

But there was a problem there too.

Bo, as much as she protested, was Fae. Unaligned and ignorant of Fae politics as she was, she was still Fae.

And I couldn't just dismiss the fact that she belonged to the secret society, which had been my hell for five years.

And I couldn't just dismiss the fact that she was superior to me, quite literally, in the Fae world.

And my pride, what little remained, couldn't just allow her to waltz in to my life and take what no one had asked for in years.

What no one had ever taken.

I couldn't let her keep me up at night, wondering why.

Why she spiked my attraction. Why she got the answers I had locked away for five years. Why she could consume my thoughts. Why she could make me so happy and so sad. Why she got me to stop thinking about Nadia. Why she made waking up under Fealty okay. Why she gave me hope. Why her eyes were so innocent and pure. Why she was so magnetic. Why I lost my control around her. Why I trusted her so easily.

Why I loved her.

Somewhere along in my jumbled mess of thoughts, I let my eyelids drop and fell into a restless sleep.


	8. A Martyred Merchant

Hey! Sorry for the updating gap, I got lazy. It _is_ summer. But in any case, I've become obsessed with Marianas Trench, so yes, this chapter has to do with their song Toy Soldiers, and I think the next Lauren/Bo chapter will be based off of Perfect, also by Marianas Trench. And if you don't know the band, I suggest you look them up. Oh and I will update faster, because I kind of know where I want this to go now. Anyways, enjoy (hopefully)!

Bo strode in to my office with tight lips and a determined expression, "I'll do it," She said, "But Lauren has to decide if she wants to recommit to you of her own accord."

I smiled smugly at her, and waited for her to demand any more "conditions", like she truly had the authority to.

Bo was truly a curious creature, meddling in to matters that she had no understanding of, fighting blinding for what she believed in.

_Shoot first; ask questions later._

The five words described her perfectly.

Her ignorance had at first been surprising, then angering, then annoying, but now it was only amusing.

However, despite her predictably, she remained mysterious and spontaneous, which allowed her to execute sneak attacks, however poorly planned they were, and that kept her as a valuable warrior.

The best kind of warrior was easily manipulated, in any case.

I prided my self for my plan, despite the growing anger in her expressive eyes.

"I won't tell anyone of this agreement, and you won't either, understood?" She continued, almost sneering.

"Anything else?" I taunted her, swallowing my laugh. It was just too easy to get a rise out of her. When would she realize I was just playing with her?

Maybe she was too stubborn to see it.

Ignorant and stubborn, I realized, were easy to take advantage of.

I almost felt bad, but her disrespect allowed my conscience to rest.

"Yeah," She breathed, obviously trying to calm her self down, "I have a proposition of my own," She didn't hesitate to put all her cards on the table, "If Lauren doesn't recommit to you, then she and Nadia are free from the Light Fae, no consequences."

My smile faded. Bo was gambling?

My smile returned confidently.

"And if she does recommit, then you join the Light." I added, risking that her feelings for Lauren surpassed her feelings against the Light Fae and choosing a side.

Her eyes darkened noticeably, but she pulled a dagger out of her chest garment, slit her palm, and offered me the ancient weapon, no doubt a gift from The Blood King.

I cut my palm with the dagger as well.

She hesitated for a moment, before a fire seemed to go out of her eyes, and she clenched her jaw.

To my surprise her eyes were unreadable as she grasped my hand, shook firmly, and confirmed the transaction with a stern "Deal."

Then she was gone, her dagger still in my bloody hands.

I couldn't help but let out a bellowing laugh as I went to the washroom to clean up.


	9. Latent Elution

"Lauren!"

The familiar voice broke through my focus and I looked away from my microscope, and notes, for the first time in several hours.

The short blonde boy's blue eyes lit up when he got my attention, and despite the past several days of constant brooding over my mistakes and failures, my betrayals and lies, I couldn't help but smile at the Fae before me, genuinely.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding, and grabbed the young boy in a hug. He huffed and puffed, so I let him go, and held him at arms length.

"Lauren, guess what!"

His eyes lit up brighter when I caught his gaze, letting go of my thoughts for a moment I was eager to hear whatever he had to say.

Surely it was more exciting and uplifting than whatever I could say or think about.

"Well daddy's going to take me on a vacation, like in the country. Like not the city, far away from the here he said. With trees and stuff. And he mentioned this really cool lake and cabin and he said there's a dog there too. Like a _big_ dog, but a nice one" The young boy paused, probably out of breath, or perhaps for emphasis, "And he said that I can bring someone with me!" His excitement would simply not be contained as he grabbed my arm in anticipation.

My smile broadened involuntarily, "Sounds fun! Who are you guys bringing?"

Danny bounced up and down and squeezed my arm. The physical contact left a tingle on my skin, almost a burn. His innocent touch lightened my spirit, as I found myself sigh in relief.

"Oh, Doctor!" He laughed freely, his usual hearty howl echoing in my ears, and he let go of my arm so he could push his messy hair back and shake his head dramatically.

"Tell me!" I demanded of the small boy, poking and prodding at his ribs with my fingers until he screamed and giggled.

How could I _not_ be bubbly around him? He was simply adorable. His mood was infective.

"Okay, okay!" He gave in, and I retreated my fingers, giving him a moment to catch his breath. Then he grabbed my arms with each hand, "You're coming!" he said smiling wholesomely, his eyes lighting up again.

"Me?" I asked, not quite understanding.

The look on my face must have been obviously confused, because Danny repeated himself, "You're going with us! Daddy said you could!"

He seemed defensive.

It could only be described as cute.

"Where's your daddy now, Danny?"

"Lauren." Peter's voice sounded somewhere behind us.

We both turned toward him, expectantly.

"The Ash has granted you leave for the rest of the week, and I thought you could use a vacation." The elder Karsson smiled softly, explaining easily and casually, his black hair and grey eyes contrasting oddly with his son's lighter shades.

They had the same smile though. White teeth, cheeky, reaching the eyes easily. And of course, there were dimples.

I didn't even bother to politely decline, so that they could politely insist, I just nodded with higher hopes for the next few days than I had in the past three weeks, possibly longer.


	10. We All Wanna Change The World

Kenzi was fuming. Her best friend had been acting weird. Not sad, just weird.

She wouldn't go to the Dal, she wouldn't feed, she wouldn't get her shots from Lauren-

She wouldn't talk to _me_. Me, her bestfriend.

What kind of crap was that?

It was obvious she was in denial of her feelings again, or perhaps too acutely aware.

But she wasn't talking to me, and shit, I was mad.

I was mad at Lauren, at Bo, at that Ash-hole, at Trick and Dyson, and Hale.

Oh, boy, was I mad at Hale. He was avoiding me, and he wasn't slick. He would practically run out of a room the second I would enter it.

And it was obvious.

The boys were keeping something from me. And Bo was in on it. And it had to do with Bo and her behavior The Ash was just an ass. And Lauren was an even bigger one, using Bo's heart to wipe her floor.

And shit, I was tired of being the ignorant helpless human.

My friend was in trouble and I was going to find out what was what.

So there I was, on my way to the Dal, blinded by rage, or whatever they called it.

When I got to the bar Trick cringed slightly, noticing my not-too-perky mood.

I almost punched the sympathy off his face, but I already filled my slap-quota for the week, and I really didn't feel like breaking any Fae laws at the moment.

Sanctuary. Bullshit.

"Trick," My voice was dangerously low, "Tell me what's going on," I didn't hesitate to order of the almighty Blood King.

His eyebrows came together with concern and slight annoyance. They looked like hairy worms. Oh, how _scary_.

My glare intensified as the seconds passed in silence.

I lost my patience, "Tell me what's going on with Bo, or I swear, I'll shoot first ask questions later. And Lauren will be the first victim of my rage." My voice dripped with anger, but the hurt was visible in my eyes, and of course Trick was looking right into them.

Trick sighed, "You may want to sit down and have a drink first," He suggested, "Top shelf?"

I stayed standing where I was, my voice on the verge of hostile, "_No_, Trick, tell me right now," I demanded but it came out slightly strangled as I fought off the burning hot tears from succumbing to gravity, and down my cheek.

He poured both of us a drink anyway, shaking his head softly, his voice held a defeat that I did not associate with Trick, "Bo challenged the Ash. She gambled her freedom for Lauren's freedom. She will become Light Fae, unless Lauren doesn't recommit to the Ash. If Lauren doesn't fight, Bo will have to join the Light Fae. However if she does, Lauren will be free."

"How did you hear about this?" Kenzi asked, shocked out of her mind, and her anger redirecting it self all towards the slinky Ash.

"Lachlan isn't exactly modest. He's hinting, bragging, that soon the unaligned Succubus will have to make a choice between the Light and the Dark, and that he believes she will 'choose' the Light. It's the talk of the Dal."

"But how do you know she did it for Lauren?"

"The Ash and Bo made a formal blood oath. I have access to the conditions; all I had to do was bleed. Lachlan wasn't happy of course, of my knowing of the truth, but the consequences of using my blood were worth knowing what was going on with Bo. Lauren's free will and freedom were Bo's conditions, while Lachlan's were Bo's alignment and Lauren's continued servitude. The gamble was that if Lauren recommits to Lachlan, Bo loses. If she doesn't, Bo wins."

I tried to understand, but something wasn't making any sense at all.

I decided it was time to take my shot of vodka, "Cheers" I clinked glass with Trick and we drank up.

The feeling wouldn't leave me though.

"But why _now_, Trick? Why would they make a deal like that now? Something's missing. Why would Lachlan let Bo think she had a chance? _Does_ she?"

Trick hesitated, "I don't think The Ash believes they have a chance or he wouldn't have gambled. As for _if_ they actually have a chance, anything's possible. But the Lauren would be risking a lot if she chose to break away from our protection. It's not as easy as deciding if you want to be a slave or not. There are conditions to that. She would have to fight- she would sacrifice her contract with us. We could decide to erase her memory of all things Fae, which was the past five years of her life, we could decide to kill her- and she wouldn't be protected. And then, of course, she would be fair game for the Dark Fae." Trick explained shaking his head with doubt covering his features. I refused to give up.

"We would protect her. Bo would protect her," I stubbornly replied, "Shit. Bo would _sacrifice _her _freedom_ for the woman."

"Let's assume for a moment that we could protect her against the Dark and the Light Fae. Let's assume she believed we could. Abandoning the Fae would relinquish all her resources for awaking Nadia."

Kenzi's mouth dropped in to a small _oh_, "Bo promised to help Lauren get Nadia back, Trick," She explained in a low sad voice, "That's what's missing. If Lauren got Nadia back, she wouldn't have anything keeping her a slave. That's what we're missing, Trick, Bo's going to be the hero and rescue Nadia."

"You never cease to amaze me," He told the young human gingerly and solemnly, "But I'm afraid you're too late."

"Where is she? We can't let her just sign away her future- her dreams!"

"She already has."

"_No_, Trick." Kenzi shook her head vigorously, desperately, "You could fix this," She whispered, "You need to fix this. I won't let Bo do this to her self. When Lauren recommits to the Ash, her freedom will be the last thing she's thinking about. Her heart will break, and I can't let that happen. Trick, don't you get it? She's only unaligned because she wants a normal life one day- maybe with a human. Maybe with _Lauren_. But she desperately wants a _family_, and she doesn't want to be limited. She wants what she wants, and she doesn't want to abide the stupid rules. And if she aligns, it will crush her spirit. Bo won't be Bo anymore, and we need her, Trick. Blame it on the greater good, on survival of the fittest- but we need _her_. Without her we are doomed to whatever evil throws our way," I caught my breath, "You old fashioned hags need a revolution, and she's _it_."


	11. A Backseat Point of View

Danny started snoring in the backseat about an hour ago, and Peter was focused on his driving.

We sat in silence, and for the first time in too long, my thoughts weren't screaming at me, pulling and tugging me in different directions.

I sat in this silence, and thought of new beginnings and possibilities I had long lost hope for.

The part of me that wished for Nadia to wake up and the part of me that wished she wouldn't were silenced.

There was only Bo.

I wasn't fighting with my self, there was no wrong or right, or even in between.

The inner turmoil, the agonizing slow ticking of an invisible clock, it was all eerily quiet.

There was only her laugh, her smile; the memories of her and I playing behind my eyes like a black and white mute movie, like a faint echo, becoming ever fainter.

And then, there was nothing to describe the sharp pain in my gut, the squeeze pushing the air out of my lungs, the prickling dread reaching up to my neck, scratching, taunting.

I felt like I was reaching blindly in the dark, again, for answers, too far and too high, out of my reach.

Like I was falling deeper into the darkness I was thrown into five years ago.

Only one word escaped my lips as I gasped for air desperately, "_Bo_."

"Lauren?" Peter looked at me concerned, and pulled the car over in a split second.

I recovered quickly, heaving for breath. In the moment the feeling had come it was gone.

Silence.

Like the sound before a bomb goes off and all is lost.

That second, moment, beat, you have before everything is blown away. The before of the after.

I sunk back into my seat, the seat belt around my torso suddenly too tight, "Can we stop for the night?" I asked, after catching my breath, still staggering slightly on my words, still being strangled by an invisible force.

"Of course," Peter said, stretching and cracking his knuckles, he yawned, "As soon as you tell me why you just had a panic attack after not uttering a word for an hour," He finished.

"I don't know," I whispered, surprised at my own answer.

Peter turned to face me as the cars, like streams of red and yellow, green and blue, flew by us out of the corner of my eye.

I realized the blurs in the colors were because my eyes were getting puffy and I was about to cry all over again. The ripping and tearing thoughts were in ready position again, the crushing feeling of being helpless embodying me to my shaking core.

Fear engulfed me, as the black ocean did a lonesome raindrop.

_What just happened? Why did I say her name? Why was I worrying for her so abruptly? Where was she?_

Peter must have seen it all on my face because he didn't lose his temper, didn't even seem agitated.

He just simply asked the worst possible question he could have at that exact moment, "Have you given any thought to my question?"

"Only every second since!" My outburst caused Danny to jerk in the backseat, and we looked to him quickly, guiltily. He was still asleep, fortunately. I couldn't explain away the tears in my eyes with tiredness, so a sighed in relief as I looked upon his innocent sleeping form.

"And the answer?" Peter asked, calmly, patiently, his voice low.

"A chance," I tested the word on my lips, "There's always a probability-always a most likely and least likely. But there's always an outlier, an oddity. A chance, of course, there's a chance. How slim, how thick- how can one know? It's a chance, a free for all, a risk, but it's there. It's possible."

"Perhaps I should rephrase my question, I think I forgot I was engaging a scientist. Let me make this simple for you; what do you want?"

_What do you want?_

The words echoed, repeated in my thoughts for weeks, months, and years, even, were presented in front of me now.

And the answer was expected, now.

"What is your heart telling you, Lauren?" Peter asked, almost roughly, almost softly, in reply to my extended, almost loud, silence.

This was my chance, my moment. I needed to act now, but the dread in my stomach, in my chest, intensified. The words wouldn't reach my lips; the thoughts wouldn't be formed into words.

_What do you want?_

"I'll let you sleep on it," sighing, Peter decided, grabbing the wheel, about to get back on the road-

"Wait!" My voice was a strangled cry, "I want a chance," he stopped what he was doing and looked at me, raising his eyebrows slightly, "with her," I finished.

He raised his eyebrows further.

"I want a chance with her, Peter. I want a family, a place to belong, and now I know- she's that place, she's where I should be. I want her in my future, I cherish her in my past. I know I can't logic my feelings into oblivion, and I'm still confused about Nadia, I'm still skeptical of how she feels when she's with me, if we could work- after what I've done- how I've hurt her. But I know I want a chance. A fair, honest, chance, to be," I breathed in, "with her."

"So go get her!" Danny shouted excitedly from the backseat. "And say sorry, cause you sound like you weren't playin' too nice, Docty Lauren."


	12. Breathless

I was in another bar, in another town, in another country. But, that shade of blonde anywhere, always made my stomach drop.

Of course it wasn't _her_, she wasn't that short, her eyes weren't that dark. Her lips weren't that pink. Her smile wasn't that shy.

I downed the shot in front of me.

It was going to be a long night, so I might as well feed.

The blonde was sitting at the opposite end of the bar, next to what I'd assume was her boyfriend.

I made my way over to her, "Hey," I smiled at her, flashing teeth.

"Who are you?" No doubt Blondie's boyfriend scowled at me.

"I'm Bo." I held my hand out to her, she reluctantly accepted.

"Kate," She said smiling politely, "And this is Shawn," She said motioning to her boyfriend. I looked in to her eyes- definitely not the same shade. Much darker, but in a way more washed out, and definitely less intense. I fought back a grimace, and kept holding her hand.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting here…" I ignored her boyfriend's glare, "So lonely," I started to caress her hand, her eyes locked with mine, and she went from about a 4 to a 7 easy, "I thought maybe…" I worked my hand up her arm, "You'd want to dance," I said matter-of-factly.

"Listen, she's with me. I"-

"No, Shawn, it's okay… I'll be right back," She didn't even glance at him as I lead her to the dance floor. A slow song was playing, and I grabbed Blondie closer to me, "Wanna get out of here?" I didn't wait for a reply as I dragged her in to the bathroom.

The surrounding bar spinning as I did so, I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head.

I barely made it to the bathroom, before I pushed her up against the bathroom stall, and took.

A few minutes later, she grasped at my wrists in desperation, fighting for her last breaths, and dizziness engulfed me in a twirl of colors and sounds.

Her grip on me loosened and she slid to the floor, gagging, gasping, the color in her cheeks gone, and her voice barely audible enough for me to hear.

_My thoughts dissipated as I stepped closer to her, the end of the world didn't seem as prominent, as her breath caught, "Breathless," I whispered centimeters from her lips, turned upward in anticipation. When our lips met, my eyes closed involuntarily._

"Breathless," She said her before eyes died and her tear stained cheeks showed the hint of a smile, of a life.


	13. Kansas

"I'm looking for a hot chick. About yay-high," The cat-like girl told the bartender, waving her hands around, I'd assume to get the guys attention. Not like she needed to get his attention, she was one of those girls that walked in to a room, and the whole place got quiet.

The bartender shrugged, cleaning out glasses, "I'm behind a counter, height kinda cancels out behind here."

"You're saying you don't see any hot chicks?"

"I'm saying you're gonna have to be more specific."

"Kinda Anna-Louise Parker meets Kim Kardashian," The bartender gave her a blank stare, "Dark hair, nice boobage, usually goes for the blondes."

The bartender shrugged again, and then turned to me, "You wanna 'nother?"

I looked up and down the girl, she was wearing punk-gothic boots, "Dude" She waved her arms around a bit, recapturing my attention.

"Nice boots," I laughed, sizing her up. She was short, really short. Her expression said she wasn't in the mood for fucking around. She was over to me in a second. Her eyes were strikingly blue, her lips upturned in a snarl, her hair pink, and her bangs perfectly to her eyebrows.

"Listen here, buddy, I'm not looking for tricks, I'm just looking for my friend- either you boys," she glanced at the bartender, who shrugged, "are gonna help me or you're not- but believe me, I'm not in the mood for messing around."

"I saw something. You said she likes blondes? A girl was here a couple of days ago looking for a shaman of sorts- people around here are into voodoo- well anyway, she got sidetracked with a blonde girl. They left together, around midnight."

Her kick-ass expression wavered for a second, before she replied, "and that helps me how?"

"I know the blonde. She's a regular. Thing is, ever since that night, I haven't seen her."

"So you're saying what exactly?" The cat-like girl snapped, obviously feeling defensive of her friend. Who was this friend anyway? Could it be the woman my sister left with before she disappeared?

It was my turn to shrug, "I'm just telling you what I know. And yeah, Bobby, I'll have another." Bobby refilled my whiskey, "You want one?" I offered the girl, who was still standing up, shifting nervously from side to side- only very slightly.

"I'm more of a vodka kinda gal my self. Have you called this friend of yours?"

I shuddered. This friend of mine was my sister. She had been missing ever since two days ago, and the police wouldn't help me- they said it wasn't my business to go looking for her in certain parts of town. They said that I would have to wait until she was officially a missing person, and to fill out another form. Well, now it was 2 days, and no one in the police department would file my sister as missing.

I down my whiskey, "She doesn't pick up," I say simply.

"Where does this blonde work? What does she do?"

"She's a student. W-well, I think she is. She has that Canadian accent, kinda like you do."

"I'm not Canadian, dude." She chuckled to herself, "Far from it."

"Your friend is."

She finally sits down, "I'll take you up on that drink, Kansas. Gimme the best shit you got, Bobby."

Bobby raises his eyebrows at me, "Give the lady the best shit you have, Bobby."

He retrieved a stepladder, and took a bottle off the shelf, "I was saving this for a special occasion, albeit it's not my best, but it's pretty damn good."

The label read 1901.

"It's been a long night," She girl grumbled, taking the glass Bobby had given her, "Been to trillions of bars, and this is the first drink I've had. It doesn't sound that bad, but for an alcoholic it's pretty damn difficult."

Bobby refilled all three of our glasses.

"I'll drink to that," I said, holding my glass up to hers. We clinked.

"Bottoms up, Kansas."

I smiled at this mysterious girl. Maybe together we could find who we were looking for.


	14. Right Hand Wolf

Trick called on Dyson for a drink, and when Dyson arrived there was a quarter drunken bottle of Dalmore 62, one of a total of twelve produced.

"Couldn't wait I see." Dyson stated, taking a seat next to his old friend, who pushed a half filled glass towards him. The wolf smelt the scotch, his eyes immediately turning the telling black and gold, and chuckled to himself, "I'm surprised Kenzi didn't swipe this."

Trick smiled as well, despite his troubles, "I keep it locked up, not on the top shelf. Maybe we'll save her a shot, that one does appreciate liquor."

They sat in silence, Dyson sipping his scotch, and Trick pouring himself more.

The Blood King's tools sat on the table with the Dalmore 62, unattended, ignored, but open and ready.

Waiting.

"Do you think she's the one behind the murders?" Trick asked Dyson, meeting the wolf's eyes.

He hesitated before affirming with a nod, his old eyes sad, "I think if we don't act, we'll have a mess on our hands. A some point the Ash will have to reward her actions with consequences, it's just a matter of when."

"I've meddled into business that isn't mine before," Trick said idly, "She's my granddaughter. I can't make this choice for her. This is crossing a line that her grandmother wouldn't approve the destruction of."

"What would you write?" Dyson asked, allowing for Trick to continue.

"I can't alter the future too dramatically. The consequences will be terrible. My action must only affect Bo," He paused, pondering, "Do you know why she's targeting blondes?"

Dyson poured himself more to drink, and couldn't meet Trick's eyes as he responded, "Lauren."

Trick nodded, "I don't know if I can do this, my dear old friend, I've made mistakes before. I don't know what the right thing is to do."

"What did you have in mind?"

"In order to stop her from spiraling out of control, I would write Lauren out of her heart."

Dyson, out of habit, clutched his hand to his chest. He felt his newly awakened heart with relief. "Like the Norn took my love."

Trick nodded his head slightly.

"No," Dyson answered Trick's unsure eyes simply.

"I know it's a most unfortunate consequence, but Ysabo can't be reached, we need her to come home. Her life, her freedom are at stake. She made a deal with Lachlan, and the odds are against her."

"What deal?" Dyson hissed, his fangs flashing.

"She gambled her own freedom for Lauren and Nadia's. Kenzi believes Bo is, wherever she is, so that she can free Nadia from her curse."

Dyson picked up his coat, as casually as always, the gold fire surround by black taking over his eyes once again, "Then I'll start with Lachlan."

"Dyson," Trick warned, and the wolf named stopped, "Play nice. We don't know what Lachlan has arranged."

"As always," Dyson turned away, his eyes still flaming, his nose in a snarl, his lips curled, "Thanks for the drink."

With that he was gone in to the night, set out for Lachlan, fighting the itching urge to shift into the wolf that he was, and howl at the full moon.

Bo needed him, and when she needed him, he always lent a hand, this time would be no different.


	15. Edgeful Thinking

Lauren sat on the train to Kansas with nothing but the clothes she had been wearing the past two days, a bundle of money, and her endlessly worrying thoughts.

Kenzi hadn't known where Bo was. She could be in real trouble, and the way Bo got into trouble, the way it attracted to her, she _would_ be soon.

It had been too long since anyone had seen her. Lauren had gone to the Dal to ask if Trick or Hale or even _Dyson _knew where the succubus was, but they hadn't.

Trick's only knowledge was that Kenzi hadn't seen her and she had gone looking for her.

Hale had asked Trick where Kenzi was and he had told him, gravely, that they were now both missing, neither answering their phone, neither registered in Fae territory in the country. Neither contacting him since he had seen them last, and with no way to know they had found each other.

There was no rumor of the unaligned succubus or her spunky friend traveling together or separately.

Dyson had looked at Lauren, and pulled her aside so that Trick and Hale could not hear, and dragged me into the backroom where no other prying ears could hear us.

"I have heard rumors. There's someone draining about two humans each day in the States," Lauren looked at him quizzically, "Cops like to gossip, but the real reason I heard so quickly is because they can't figure out _what_ kind of Fae is doing it. They've never seen anything like it before."

She felt her stomach drop at his choice of words.

_Anything like it_

"So?" She asked, defensively, doubtfully, harshly, "What has this got to do with Bo or Kenzi? Are you saying they were one of the victims?"

Dyson kept his facial expression cool, if not a little agitated, but his voice was even more emotionless, "The victims are all blonde women."

Lauren sat in the train, trying not to think about what Dyson had implied, and failed miserably.

Often times she had not known how to describe Bo's compassion, Bo's selflessness, Bo's horribly expressive eyes. She had, often times, thought how she had never seen anything like the succubus before. Though she _had_ studied a couple of the kind prior to meeting Bo, and while they were very sexual and very seductive, like Bo, they lacked her seemingly endless compassion.

And somewhere deep down in the pit of Lauren's stomach she couldn't help but start to notice a change in the woman. For instance, her eyes didn't betray her feelings as readily- she did not become distressed when there was a particularly difficult case. When Lauren's aura peaked, Bo barely even took notice anymore, whereas before she would smirk, smile, blush, or at least remind Lauren she _knew_, with her enticingly smuggling eyes.

Somewhere in between her mother falling to her most probable death and Dyson losing his love, some unidentifiable thing had changed between her and Bo.

They went from mindless flirting, from innocent 'scientific curiosity', to this twisted oppressive affair where whenever they tried to get closer, tried to understand, tried to communicate, they ended up hurting each other, fighting and pushing each other away.

And sitting on that train, Lauren couldn't help but feel that Bo had finally been shoved far enough to actually breakaway from their self-destructive tango.

Far enough to falsely believe her nature was defined by her past, and that everything in between her past and her nature was just the doing of guilt and a desire to stay as humanized as possible- guilt that wasn't enough to subside her true intentions and the monster that she truly believed she was.

Far enough to believe she wasn't good enough. Far enough to drain those women.

And sitting on that train, for the first time in her life, Lauren was scared Bo had been pushed too far to ever come back.

She blamed her self entirely, as the sun sat tauntingly on the road ahead of her, which seemed to never end.

She knew it would end, but she couldn't see how, and the fear that was allows below her surface, waiting to escape and rear her true nature, did escape as she watched the road and the sun, until the sun disappeared, and the road became too hard to see.

Lauren realized that thing between them, that changed them, was something so animalistic, so instinctual; it was actually simple.

There was not anything like Bo, and Lauren would pull her away from that edge if it was the last thing she did.


	16. Squirmin' Squadril

"Take me to him, Squadril." I commanded the lowly Goblin, a mix between Under Fae and Dark Fae the creature snarled at his visitor, revealing his green stained teeth. I was done playing around, waiting for answers that he would never give me, waiting and feeling my self losing control as each human I fed from was left closer to death than the last- either he knew where the Shaman was or he didn't, but I was hoping he would just play along nice, because I really didn't want to get up close and personal with the less than hygienic Goblin.

"Oh- oh, dear. I cannot!" He shrieked, his already high pitched voice breaking.

"Your master would be very displeased if you don't do what I want."

"No, no, Succubus," His voice spat out my title, "You mis-misunderstand. I mustn't go where the Shaman dwells. He does not wish for company- has not for a dozen decades."

"Then tell me where to go." I told the creature, almost losing my patience.

"I will take you through the Caves, Succubus, you must remember the shaman does not like visitors. He has guards, three."

"Three?" I laughed, feeling emotionally drained, "Piece of cake."

"Oh no, these are not n-normal guards. They are ancient and extinct Under Fae."

"They're dead?" I asked, even more confused.

"No, no. Oh, how many misunderstandings we have!" The Goblin smiled, flashing his teeth once again, I cringed at the smell that followed. Losing my patience, I grabbed in the Goblin by one of his abnormally large ears, and pushed his skull against the one of the rocks surrounding us, using my other hand to push against what I can only assume was his throat. The moon shone on his nasty face as he tried to squirm out of grasp, "Fitting name, _Squadril_," I told him, "But I'm not in the mood for tricks," I pushed him farther into the rock, hearing a squish as he struggled for a breath, "Tell me what you know and I'll let you get away with your pathetic _life_." I spat the last word at him, my nostrils flaring, a surge of energy flashing over my eyes, and the muscles in my upper lip scrunched in an animalistic growl. He choked out an okay, red streaks staining his puffy cheeks.

"Oh, _gross_" I made a face and let go of him.

"They have been preserved by the Shaman, untouched by time. You have heard of them in thou fairytales, human lover." He snickered, scratching his bloody head, looking up at me with beady eyes from his spot on the ground.

I could feel the overwhelming anger flash through my eyes again, "Let's go," I said through tight lips, trying to compose my self.

The Caves before us seemed to go on forever, and I couldn't help but feel there was no light at the end of the tunnel this time. Squadril lit his lantern and lead the way, explaining the dangers I would face once we made it to my destination, in his shrill voice, that could only be described as annoying.

**A/N: I know it's short, but you're probably used to it by now- and the next few chapters I have to write aren't going to be easy. I have to come up with three scary-as-shit killer fairytale monsters, and Bo has to somehow survive fighting them. Should be fun, but daunting nonetheless. **

**I really appreciate my reviewers, and I'll bake you all virtual cupcakes for sticking by my story, even though I am quite inconsistent and probably butchering a few characters...**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and have a nice evening! **


End file.
